Frozen in Time
by SkateNWesley
Summary: Anna has lived in isolation for as long as she can remember, but with a surprise visit from her "imaginary" friend 'The Doctor' during her sisters coronation, she sets off on an adventure through time and space.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My room was vibrating and whirring. Literally, I'm not even joking, vibrating and whirring. I look nervously around my room, noticing a blurry blue rectangle taking shape in the far right corner. The bright light coming from the shape bounces off the pale blue walls, the whirring stops and a large blue box is there, something english is written in white at the top. I run to my door to get my parents when the front of the box begins to open. A man with a long jaw line and a bow tie pokes his head out, "Hello! Could you please tell me where I am?"

"U-uh… you're in A-Arendelle, N-n-n-norway." I stutter.

"Ah, Arendelle. Lovely." He wiggles his almost invisible eyebrows, "I'm the Doctor by the way! And you are?"

"P-p-Princess Anna, Doctor."

"Well Hello Princess Anna! Would you have any fish fingers and custard by chance?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was 5-years-old when my imaginary friend 'The Doctor' first came to visit me. Well he wasn't exactly imaginary, but my parents insisted to the servants he was made up due to the "loss" of my older sister, Elsa. I guess after hearing that so often I started to believe them. At first I was very nervous in befriending a complete stranger but he had the kindest smile and to a lonely 5-year-old, a friend was just what I needed. He told me that he was a Time Lord and he traveled in his big blue box called The TARDIS. He told me about the people whom have come and gone through his long life and about his friends Rory, Amy, and his wife River Song, they'd been everywhere together, even places in completely different galaxies! The Doctor stayed in Arendelle for a few days but left when he missed the others, saying he'd see me again soon.

I didn't see him again until I was ten, I was surprised to see that he hadn't changed at all. When I brought that up he said he'd only been gone for a few months but sometimes the TARDIS messes up the dates and how much I'd been growing and how he was sorry that he was so late. It was comforting to speak with him again, It'd been so long since I'd talked to anyone who didn't live in the castle. Once again he filled me in on the adventures he'd gone on with Rory and Amy and how he wants to take them to see America and visit New York, well the future New york that is.

"Doctor…?" I asked interrupting his story about his latest adventure, Dinosaurs...IN SPACE!

"Yes Anna?"

"Will you take me away in the TARDIS one day?"

He sighs, "Maybe one day… So as I was saying we were on the beach and Rory says to his Dad "Dad, I'm thirty-one I don't have a Christmas list anymore!" and then I turn around and shout back "I do!" heh… but all Rory does is throw a thumbs up at me!"

When I was sixteen my parents left to my cousins wedding in Corona, Germany, but they never came back home. Their ship was claimed 'Lost at Sea' and so the flowers were ordered, the headstones engraved, and the funeral date planned. Elsa never left her room once, leaving me to bury our parents alone… He came again that night, stumbling through the door of the TARDIS, his eyes puffy, his nose red.

"Doctor?" I run to him, holding him in my arms.

"Oh Anna… You're so big now…" His voice was hoarse his eyes on the verge of tears.

"Doctor, What's wrong?!" I sob, "Where have you been?!"

He shakes his head as I beat on his chest. "I'm all completely alone now, Doctor! All alone…"

"Me too Anna…" the tears fall from his eyes, "I'm completely alone, as well."

We fall to the floor sobbing, despite our heavy hearts I think we were both relieved knowing we both share the same loneliness we've felt all our years. A few hours later and my head is in his lap and we're eating fish fingers and custard, I've always made sure it was on the grocery list, our noses stuffy, causing us to only breathe in between bites.

"Doctor…" I sighed, "will you take me with you this time?"

He frowns, "Not right now, Anna. You belong here for now. Maybe next time."

"But when is next time? I'm always waiting and I never know when you'll be back! I… I just don't want to be alone anymore."

He sighed and looked down at me, "it'll be soon, I swear." He chuckles with a small frown, "I swear to you on fish fingers and custard."


End file.
